Dirty Knees
by MelMat
Summary: A bad night turns into the perfect play time.


_**Disclaimer: Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**_.

* * *

Here MattyMatt..a fic with some Nickleback- Just for you

_**A/N:**_ This feels like a long time coming,(as my Mangabullet readers know I haven't really been writing for a few months, just a few here and there) but I finally got into a mood to finished it. I figured this would be a great way to return you guys to my lovely little smutty world…"HONIES, I'M HOME!" *haha* Enjoy!

* * *

_**Written to Figure You Out by Nickel back**_

* * *

_**Warning: Lemon Alert, Language and Drug use**_

* * *

"_**I like your pants around your feet **_

_**And I like the dirt that's on your knees**_

_**And I like the way you still say pleas**_

_**eWhile you're looking up at me**_

_**You're like my favorite damn disease.."**_

* * *

_**Part I:**_

_**Your Friends Are Idiots, Matt**_

The music blared through the house. The energy was alive and the party to most was a success. To most that meant to all but Mello, who was bored. He was here to humor Matt. He couldn't believe these people were his lover's friends, deep down he regretted leaving Matt more and more.

"Going to get a drink-" He kissed his red-head and walked off. He needed something to make him forget where he really was.

Matt watched Mello slink off to the bar on the other side of the large rec room. His heart picked up rhythm as his eyes zoned in on the blonde's slender leather covered legs , eventually ending up on his toned ass.

Mello leaned against the bar waiting for the "want to be bartender" working behind it to get to him. He kept his gaze on Matt and seconds later he was approached by who Mello guess as another so called friend. His lover got up and left , Mello's boredom reached annoyance. He took out one of his chocolate bars he had brought along for the night. The creamy sweetness hit his tongue, and for a brief moment the world was right, again.

"Hello there-" She said. Mello felt someone slide up on him and his body tensed. "You want to dance?" That was not Matt, and whom ever it was had better get the fuck off him as he turned around.

"Not interested " He stated coldly, pushing the unknown female backwards slightly.

She quickly caught herself before she fell over a chair. He called her a bitch as he stormed away.

"Mother fucker, I'm going to kill him!" He yelled though no one heard him over the loud music that coursed through the large wall speakers. Mello stormed through the house on a mission. He finally found his lover in a room with at least five other people.

"Pick your poison, bro." The one that sat at the head of the table said as he looked up at Mello, and motioned to the piles of manufactured product, already divided for easy distribution to those who were in the house who wanted the extra "pick me" up.

The blonde glared at him. "I did years ago!" He grabbed Matt behind his neck and pulled him up. The red-head dropped his cigarette in surprise. "Tell your dumb ass little friends goodbye, Matty! Now!"

The guy to Matt's left decided this situation wasn't cool. "Dude, what the fuck is you problem?" He stood and faced the angry blonde.

"Sit the fuck down, you want no part of this." Mello sneered, still holding on to the red-head's neck. The ballsy male figured the blonde was right, there wasn't a need to stick himself into business that wasn't his and sat down. "Fucking pussy bitch!" He smirked as he dragged Matt out of the room, down the hall and out of the house. The people outside stood in awe as Mello threw Matt into the car and kicked the door shut.

"Watch my mother fucking car, you bloody cunt!" The red-head screamed at him. Mello slid into the driver's seat, and placed his hand gently on Matt's shoulder, though his nails dug in firmly. "Jeevas, I love you -you know I do, but if you ever call me that again I will beat you to the very inch of your life. Do you understand?"

Matt looked out the window unable to face his lover, he had already lost. He knew the blonde hated that word, but at the moment he didn't care. There was no use in arguing about it-because he wasn't going to win. Mello was truly the bane of the red-head's existence, when it came to games of word exchange.

Mello started the car and peeled out. They were going home and when they got there, his little red-head would find out who the fuck owns him, and those friends of his..Ha! Stupid fuckers- They will become just another bullshit thing of the past- easily erased.

_**Part II:**_

_** F* Me Senseless, Mello**_

_**(30 minutes later)**_

"Fuck it's hot!" Matt yelled, as he took his boots off and then started peeling his clothes from his body. Mello stared at him in disbelief, but the red-head didn't care. Mello snickered when Matt got a leg stuck in his jeans. It wasn't but a few seconds later the red-head annoyed with his pants just left them to dangle from the one leg as he threw himself backwards against the seat.

"You know you're going to have to put all that back on before you get out of this car, don't you?" Mello stated, slightly amused at what was going on, yet still pissed at Matt's earlier comment . " It's your own fault." The blonde chided, half expecting Matt to play the game and argue with him. He got nothing.

"Jesus f'n Christ-" Matt gritted through his teeth as he rolled the window down. The night air hit his face but did nothing for him. "I fucking hate LA!"

Mello just continued to drive and let the other have his tantrum, as matt still couldn't get comfortable The drugs he had taken only a half an hour ago surged through his body. Matt looked over at Mello, his eyes wondered over the slender frame and stopped at the blonde's crotch area. The feeling inside Matt switched over dramatically.

"Mel?" He said, as he smiled deviously.

The blonde glanced over at him, but didn't have enough time to respond before Matt was in his lap. The car swerved . "God damn it, Jeev-" Matt cut him off with a kiss. The taste of his lover mixed with his own needs were intoxicating to the red-head as he pressed harder against other. Mello bit at Matt's lip, yet still tried to focus on the road.

Matt's hand slipped between Mello's legs. His hand pressed firmly as he kneed the blonde to complete hardness. He smirked at Mello. "Mmm-That didn't take long at all, now did it?"

"Never does with you, baby." Mello knew it and if they were home, he would have been oh so willing to give his sexy red-head what he wanted. "but Matty, not right now." He tried to push Matt out of his view so he could see the road and not kill them.

The red head wasn't taking no for an answer as he continued, this time adding nips to his neck. The song changed and Mello hoped it would grab Matt's attention, but it didn't. He was hell bent on getting what he wanted and what he wanted was his sexy blonde lover .

After a few minutes of Matt's uncontrollable actions and a song change the blonde angrily pulled off the road, and parked down by a part of the river they knew all to well.

**-video intro- **

Mello opened the car door and by instinct Matt slid from his lap into the dirt. His fingers worked fiercely at the laces of the leather pants as he looked up at lover. Mello pulled the goggles from Matt's face and saw the lust burn deep in his glazed over eyes from the glow of the dome light.

"Suck my cock-" Mello said, as he grabbed a hand full of mahogany locks. "Now!" Matt moaned at the harsh treatment that shot straight through him.

The red-head descended onto his lovers cock, taking it deep into his throat. There was no room for gentleness in this game. Especially with Mello at the reigns. The blonde took the hand that gripped the steering wheel and slide his hand over it, holding it in place as he wrapped Matt's other hand in the seatbelt. Mello watched as the confined red-head's body moved erratically. His flight response kicked in and the blonde loved it. He gripped a hand full of red hair tightly, pushing Matt harder down onto him and felt the other's throat fight to expel the intrusive object. Mello thrust inward more as his right hand slipped behind the red-head's neck to keep him in place.

"S-shit Mattyyyy." He called out as he looked down lustfully. "happy now?"

The restricted air flow to the brain had Matt's head dizzy. The blonde pulled out and the little air that Matt could get was short lived as Mello pushed deeper into his poor abused throat. The sadistic blonde cupped his lover's face as he fucked it, so ready to cum. Though he was on edge and about to let himself go, he released his captive .

Mello shoved Matt backwards and smirked as he landed ass first into the dirt. Fuck he looked so good. "My dirty little, bitch? " Mello was more than appreciative when Matt made no effort to correct him instead he nodded his head as Mello picked him up.

"Please!" Matt begged him to hurt him in a way only the blonde could. Matt let out a growl as he landed hard down onto the hood of his car.

"What?" Mello questioned. "The car should be like it's owner, and be able to take the abuse. He quickly pulled his Matt harshly to him and no sooner he did, he thrust deep into him.

The red-head cried out for Mello to hurt him, "M-mellooooo-moreeeeeeee!" He literally begged him for more.

Mello got off on Matt's vocal abilities, but there was something else he loved more. It was his favorite thing in the world to witness.

"Matty-" Mello said before he gave his command. "Fuck yourself!"

The red-head gazed up at him intently, before his head feel back against the hood. His eyes closed as his own hand gripped his cock. He didn't' start off slow like most times. His body wanted everything fast and hard. The soft thin skin of his shaft tore as nails raked up and down, creating a pleasure he hadn't had in a while. A certain feeling he craved more than anything. Mello's erotic abuse on his body was fucking heaven.

"F-fuck Mel- harder!" Matt begged him and who was Mello not to comply.

He flipped him over and slammed back into him. Each thrust into Matt's slender body sent his head into the hood of his prized possession. Well, one of them, the other was fucking him. Matt cried out as his knees scrapped the grill of the car. The cuts stung, yet added to what he craved.

"Fasterrrrr!" Matt screamed, he was close. Oh so close. "Oh fuckkkk!"

The mix of pain and pleasure was met thrust after thrust, until Matt couldn't take it anymore. He was stretched beyond his physical limits on the hood, his hands gripped the underside near the windshield wipers. Yet, everything in him cried out for more as Mello's nails dug into him, raking down leaving a trail of welts and cuts. The blonde gripped a handful of red hair and pulled him down on top of his hard cock at a new angle. The stinging of ripped skin drove Matt crazy, as his blood lubricated Mello's cock. The sensations made the red-head's body scream as it tensed, ready to explode.

" Oh fuck! Oh f-fuck Mel, I'm gonna cu-" Matt cried out as he came, not wanting Mello to stop. He wanted him to continue to fuck him, and not slow down-to make it hurt so fucking good. Matt screamed loudly until Mello's other hand wrapped around his neck, choking him as he finally let go deep within. They laid there bent over the hood for a minute or so breathless, basking in a somewhat afterglow of what just happened. Then as quickly as it started, it was over-

Mello pulled out and let Matt slide off the hood of the car to the ground as he walked away. The blonde started the car and backed up. Matt's body illuminated by the lights, looked defeated as his head fell forward, but one thing was for sure. Matt got it exactly how he wanted it and fuck if his baby didn't know how to please his sadistic side with his need to be abused. Mello smiled, as he watched Matt pick himself up out of the dirt and make his way to the car.

"You ok, now?" The blonde questioned his love, as he slid into the passenger seat of his own car. Matt's head followed the back of the seat as he turned to look at Mello. His artificial high was gone, replaced by the euphoric high that he knew now, only Mello could provide him with.

The red-head grinned wickedly. "Never better, you?"

Matt moaned softly at the blissful feeling that still coursed through his body as he stretched out. His eyelashes fluttered behind the dark red bangs. The sound of his nails raking against the leather of the seat rang in the blonde's ears. Mello glanced sideways, the tinge of blood mixed with the dirt that smeared across the pale inner thigh of Matt's left leg made his heart race. He watched his lover's movements, almost hypnotized by them. The red-head wanted to go again, it was all to obvious-

Mello laughed. "You masochistic fuck!"

_***Sound of screeching tires***_


End file.
